Blindsided
by Hiruma Musouka
Summary: Because even geniuses can miss the blatantly obvious. UraIchi. "Urahara Kisuke knew that he had… issues."


Urahara Kisuke knew that he had… issues.

In fact, most people (if asked) would say that 'issues' was an understatement and add a few other choice words to describe him. Most of which started with 'insane', 'mad scientist', and (if the person was particularly aggravated) a 'menace to sane people everywhere'.

But regardless of this, Kisuke did have morals and lines he wouldn't cross. They were different from most people (growing up in the outer Rukongai did that), but they existed.

He was NOT a pedophile for instance.

Children did not and had not ever interested him in THAT way. Which was more than he could say for some scum born into Seireitei. The uppity nobles should have kept that in mind before looking down on him for being from the Rukongai.

…Kisuke suspects he's still a bit bitter concerning that.

Regardless, it had never been an issue because the people he was attracted to were usually strong in their own right - which meant adults… until recently.

Until Kurosaki Ichigo to be precise.

The boy was just so cute and adorable! (Handsome would be more appropriate but that word was off limits because of the images it invoked) He stood out, he was unique and he was powerful. Remarkably powerful. And it wasn't just about his raw strength either. Kurosaki-kun ("Ichigo-kun" was a little too familiar for comfort) had a learning curve that was off the scale. He might not have the same level of intelligence that Kisuke, himself, possessed, but when it came to the practical application of reiatsu, Ichigo mastered techniques rapidly. There was also the tempting possibility that Kurosaki-kun could be adept at field tactics, but that's beside the point.

Kisuke would have easily ignored all those traits by themselves. After all, Seireitei had a large share of adorable (sexy) people who were complete bores when you spent more time with them. Kisuke could have taught Kurosaki-kun without any problems if not for one thing… Ichigo's will.

Everything else combined with the indomitable will that let Ichigo storm through Seireitei (successfully!) to rescue a girl he hardly knew, fight against an institution thousands of years old, and then master bankai in time to defeat a captain only months after _learning_ about shinigami. And the longer the struggle against Aizen went on, the more resolute and solid Ichigo's determination, power and self-confidence became. And that will was focused on doing what was _right_ and not what others (like Central 46) demanded.

THAT was _not_ common. It was deliciously unique, in fact.

But all of this was highlighted by the fact that Kurosaki-kun was **fifteen**. Which (in this country and during this time period) meant he was legally a child. Which meant Kisuke's attraction was simply. Not. Acceptable. Period.

…In addition, the threat of imminent death via Kurosaki Isshin is a bit daunting.

So in an effort to avoid breaking THAT particular taboo, Kisuke finally decided on a firm course of action. Deluding himself was obviously out of the question since it interfered in his thinking process. Burying all his feelings (which he tried first) failed miserably since Kurosaki-kun had begun a long-standing habit of visiting the Shoten (with friends or alone) periodically even during the rare breaks without Arrancar attacks. How was ANYONE supposed to forget about Kurosaki-kun when he kept popping up – irritated scowl and all! (Though admittedly, Kisuke couldn't quite recall the last time Ichigo scowled during a solitary visit.)

So as a last ditch effort to avoid jail (and imminent death – mustn't forget that)… Kisuke decided to ignore it all.

It was a simple plan. It was beautiful, in fact, _because_ of that simplicity. It was foolproof. An idiot couldn't screw up this plan, and Urahara Kisuke has never been an idiot despite the opinion of some people. Every time he thought Ichigo was handsome, Kisuke would acknowledge it as one would acknowledge a beautiful painting and then shove the thought away. Every time Kisuke noticed Ichigo's toned body during practice, he'd simply check Kurosaki-kun's form or technique and then shove the thought away. Every time the intensity of Ichigo's reiatsu made his breath catch, he'd shove the thought away and make sure to blow something up later.

It was a perfect plan and it _worked_. Which was the entire point, after all. It worked so well that Kisuke could finally relax his internal lookout enough to have semi-normal conversations and tea with Kurosaki-kun whenever he visited by himself.

Those conversations were actually rather cathartic after awhile.

It took Kisuke three years and a very obvious catalyst to realize that there might be a _minor_ problem with his plan. Apparently, Kisuke had spent so much time ignoring Ichigo's effect on him that it had never occurred to him (he could still hear Yoruichi's laughter over this) that he might be having an effect on _Ichigo_. The very idea was so ludicrous that he missed several obvious facts:

The fact Ichigo's visits were rarely for training anymore.

The fact Ichigo was almost always alone when he arrived at the Shoten recently.

The fact Ichigo freely confided in him while still being self-reliant around others.

The fact Ichigo had pretty much stopped scowling when they were by themselves.

The fact Ichigo had actually laughed at some of his comments lately.

The fact Ichigo still didn't have a girlfriend despite Orihime's infatuation and Rukia's admiration.

The fact Ichigo scowled every time Kisuke and Yoruichi started laughing over some past event.

The fact Ichigo had down right **glared** the last time a drunken Yoruichi had glomped Kisuke at a party.

Kisuke hadn't consciously noticed ANY of this despite his extensive observations of his immediate surroundings. He'd been too busy ignoring every potentially taboo thought about Ichigo, and wasn't it just ironic that the self-proclaimed perverted businessman was reduced to absolutely exemplary behavior because of _morals_! "Poetic irony" as Yoruichi put it when she finally stopped laughing.

However, Kisuke DID notice was when Ichigo came over on the night of his eighteenth birthday, knocked Kisuke's hat off (for the nth time), grabbed him by the neck and KISSED him.

That… had been pretty difficult to miss.

* * *

This is my first Bleach fic! I figured that since I loved the pairing so much, I should try to write something with it. Please feel free to comment.

Created: Nov 21, 2008 4:17 pm

Finished (& Edited): Nov 21, 2008 8:08


End file.
